


Administrator Access Required

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Hacking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Sombra teaches Genji what desperation truly is.





	Administrator Access Required

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned how much I love Somji? And that it all basically boils down to "There she is. There's the puppet master who hacked my dick"? Because that's exactly what this fic is about and I'm so happy I can finally use that joke. 
> 
> Also thank you so much to [Wordsforthedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsfortheDead/pseuds/WordsfortheDead) for the title, which I think is _hilarious._
> 
> For Kinktober Day 17: Orgasm Denial.

Genji had known, going into this relationship, that Sombra would be a cruel mistress. She loves being in control - makes a game of it, sometimes, gambling with people’s lives just to make sure she could pull one over on her opponent. It’s the kind of ruthless pragmatism Genji admires in a person, and one of the reasons he had been attracted to her in the first place.

But what Genji _hadn’t_ known going in was just how cruel she could be.

Sombra kneels between his legs, lips wrapped prettily around his dick, just as they have been for the last… he doesn’t even know how long, now. Hours, maybe. It certainly feels that way.

“Please,” Genji begs. Sombra looks up at him from the floor. She smiles coyly around his cock and sucks meanly on the tip, making Genji buck his hips desperately into her mouth. He’s aching now, so hungry for more, more, _more_ of her perfect mouth _._

But Sombra doesn’t give it to him. She knows how close he is -- how close he has been for however long they’ve been doing this. Sombra is just that good at keeping him on the brink, so close to the edge but never letting him fall over it. No matter how much he tries to push himself there, she’s always there to hold him back.

Sombra closes her eyes and surges forward, taking Genji’s cock in all the way to the back of her throat. Genji cries out, voice now little more than a strangled whimper, but Sombra raises her hand and wiggles her fingers. Orgasm escapes him once again, just as it had four times tonight already, as she shuts down part of his systems.

“No!” Genji cries, hands coming up to grip his face and hide the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Sombra pops off his cock and moves up his body, dragging her fingertips over his over-sensitive skin as she crawls into his lap.

“What?” Sombra asks, all false innocence. Genji hates her a little for it. “Still can’t come?”

“ _Sombra_ ,” Genji whines. He leans forward and rests his forehead on her shoulder, chest heaving with exertion and desperation. “You know I can’t - please--”

“Please what?” Sombra shifts on Genji’s lap, holding herself up to hover over his cock. Genji can feel heat radiating tantalizingly from her pussy. His cock twitches up toward it; he so desperately wants to sheath himself inside her, to finally get the release he’s been denied for so long.

“Please let me come,” Genji whispers, words tumbling out of his mouth all in one breath. “Please, I’ll do anything, just let me - _aaah!_ ”

Without warning, Sombra drops. Genji cries out. He nearly comes then and there, but Sombra once again stops him, hacks into him and takes all feeling in his cock offline. He doesn’t even know how she’s managing to do it - he may be augmented to hell and back from the cyberization process, but his dick is still completely organic and perfectly intact. She must have managed to hack directly into his nerves somehow, and although it’s causing him nothing but frustration and anguish now, he has to admit that there’s something incredibly erotic about someone being so in tune with him - having someone be so deep within him it’s like she’s an extension of his own body.

Sombra smirks and leans forward. She presses her lips to Genji’s neck, trailing them torturously up the length of it. It sets fire to Genji’s nerves, synthetic and organic alike. “Let you come?” Sombra asks. He can feel her breath against his cheek. It sends a shiver down her spine. “Now why would I want to do that?”

Genji whimpers again and lifts a shaking hand to Sombra’s back. “Please,” he tries again. “I…”

“Maybe if you stop taking it and start giving, I’ll think about it,” Sombra says. It takes a moment for Genji to process what she means - his head is so fuzzy, so completely focused on getting what he wants, on finally getting to come, that he can hardly comprehend anything at all.

But he snaps out of the haze, just a little, when Sombra pats his cheek. She hits him just firm enough to almost hurt, but Genji barely registers the sting. He just looks at her, lost and confused.

Sombra glares back. “I _said_...” she begins, “If you can make me come first, then maybe I’ll think about getting you off properly.”

That time, Genji understands. He nods vapidly and tries to gather himself now that he knows what she wants. When he does, he starts slowly, rocking his hips and grinding inside Sombra gently. He’s hesitant to go faster or harder; he’s still so close that any movement at all carries the danger of making him come immediately. Sombra must sense this, because she hacks into him again and forces his hips to move faster.

“Sombra, wait…!” Genji digs his fingers into her hips, trying to still her on top of him, but he’s got such a loose grip on his own bodily control the gesture is practically useless.

“Worried you’re going to come first?” Sombra asks. She wiggles her fingers in front of him teasingly and sticks out her tongue. “Did you already forget I can stop you?”

Genji can’t even form the words through his moaning, so shakes his head no instead. How could he forget when she’s been so insistent on reminding him? And sure enough, Sombra shuts him down right then and there, expertly pulling the strings to keep his hips moving while preventing him from coming.

She leaves just enough feeling in him, though, that he’s still getting feedback. He can feel just enough to know when his angle is just right and when he’s hitting the spots inside Sombra that will make her see stars.

Sombra moans loudly, enough so that if Genji were more lucid, he’s sure he would think she was just playing it up. But he isn’t, so all the moans do is encourage him further, turn him on even more, and make him more eager to please.

He thrusts up into her faster and faster, and when Sombra throws her head back and cries out in pleasure, Genji knows he’s finally found her G-spot. He angles himself to ram into it over and over again, harder and harder with each jerk of the hips. He’s gasping for air now, he’s fighting so hard to make her come… and finally, she does. Sombra tightens around Genji with a gasp.  Breathless and exhausted, Genji slows the motion of his hips. He’s achieved his goal now - Sombra has come, he’s satisfied her at last - he can finally rest, just a little bit…

But no. Sombra isn’t done with him yet.

She keeps her hold on him, forcing him to keep bucking his hips and fuck her through her orgasm. With every thrust, she gives Genji just a little bit more feeling back in his dick. Soon he’s back to where he was, needy and desperate and so, so close --

And finally, Sombra releases her hold on him. At last, he’s allowed to come. Genji practically screams when he does: it’s almost painful to finally let go after being so pent up for so long, but that just makes it all the better. His vision goes white, all his nerves sing, all his muscles tense and relax and surge with electricity. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, and he wonders afterward if this is what Zenyatta means when he talks about the Iris.

It takes him what feels like hours to come down from that high. When he does, he’s lying down on his back with Sombra half on top of him, tracing the backs of her nails along his jawline. Genji notices in the back of his mind that he’s been moved from where they were before, and his limbs have been rearranged to make him more comfortable (or maybe to make Sombra more comfortable).

“Are you back with me?” Sombra asks. She sits up and leans over him, gazing directly into Genji’s eyes. Her brow is furrowed, and for a moment Genji swears he can see a hint of concern cross her expression.

He smiles, touched, and reaches up to stroke Sombra’s hair out of her face. “I think so,” he says, voice scratchy and hoarse from overuse. “Why, are you worried about me?”

“Of course not.” Sombra kisses him gently, betraying her lie with the uncharacteristic show of tenderness. “I know you can handle yourself.”

“Mhm.” Genji smiles. He doesn’t want to talk right now, not after the intensity of everything they’d just done. He’s tired, so he doesn’t press the issue further - he just lets things be and enjoys the moment, basking the feel of Sombra’s warmth against his side.

Silence stretches out between them for a long moment. Genji closes his eyes and very nearly falls asleep, but is stopped from that, too, when he hears Sombra whisper, “You were so good, Genji. So good for me.”

“Of course I was.” He wraps an arm around Sombra and pulls her close, leaning down to kiss her temple lovingly. “I would do anything to please you.”

“I know.” Sombra smiles and snuggles into his side. “And you do a damn good job of it.”

She doesn’t say she would do the same for him, but Genji hears it in her voice all the same. He smiles to himself and closes his eyes once again. At long last, he is able to drift off to the slow, steady rhythm of their hearts beating in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
